


too cocky (for my own good)

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Getting Together, Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Carol and Dr. Wendy Lawson’s relationship blossoms.





	too cocky (for my own good)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



> What a wonderful pairing. I hope I did them justice and that you enjoy this fic. Thanks for inspiring me to write them.

“So Doc— what do you have in store for me today?” Carol asked as she climbed into the simulated cockpit and put her helmet on. The platform was at such a height that when Dr. Lawson stood next to the open cockpit door she was looking Carol dead in the eyes. 

A smirk crossed Lawson’s lips as she moved into the space Carol just vacated. “Wouldn’t you like to know? You’re an Ace, you’ll figure it out. Or you won’t, in which case you’ll crash and I’ll have to start this whole thing over again,” she said, gesturing to the three large screens in front of Carol, which wrapped around the cockpit giving the pilot an immersive experience. 

"I'm glad you have faith in me then."

"I don't want to give you a bigger head than you already have, Danvers, but you're my best pilot, and I need you. We have a lot of work ahead. Are you ready to focus?" 

Carol was still trying to adjust to how her body responded to the Doc's voice. How it suddenly sent a thrill through her. Was her voice always this husky? Carol couldn’t remember. 

She wasn't sure exactly how it happened: one day Doc was her friend, mentor and effectively her boss, and the next she was all Carol thought about. Upon closer and repeated examination she could trace her newfound attraction to a couple of weeks back, when Lawson rested her hand on the small of Carol's back as they walked out of the base. It was such an innocuous gesture. Or was it? Carol had been twisting herself around about it; some days going home thinking there was no way Lawson didn't feel their chemistry too, others thinking she was crazy for reading anything into it. But Doc’s hand was so firm. The weight of it on her back and the flip flop that touch caused in her stomach caught her off guard. 

Carol was about to dissect the 'I need you' she’d just heard when she registered Lawson’s hand waving in front of her face.

"Earth to Carol, I ask you to focus and you wonder. Maybe I should pull the plug on today," Lawson said, despondent. 

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I'm ready, scout’s honor," Carol pled.

"This is no time to mess around, Danvers, it’s life or death out there." Lawson gestured to the space beyond the door. 

"I'm focused. Let's do this. Who is running control today?"

"I am. I’ve programmed my own simulation, especially for you, and I don’t need any extra eyes on this, okay?"

"You’re the boss," Carol said, adjusting a few dials on the dashboard. As Lawson moved away and closed the cockpit door, Carol flipped a few more switches and the screens came alive in front of her.

* * *

Carol banged the dash in frustration. She had crashed into a canyon wall again. Before she could steel herself for the simulation to start over, Lawson pulled open the door. "Okay, Danvers, I think that is enough for today, come on, hop out," she ordered.

"Not yet. One more time. Come on, Doc, I'm so close. I got the left bank that time and I just didn’t expect that switchback."

"What you are is dead, 10 times over. You’ve been at this for hours. Come on, I said enough. We'll pick it back up tomorrow."

Carol huffed an exasperated sigh and pulled off her helmet. "Fine, but you’re buying the beer," she said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped down from the flight simulator platform.

"Pancho's?" Lawson tentatively suggested.

"As if we have a choice." Carol shrugged. "Honestly it's nicer inside than it looks."

"Fine, but I'm not singing."

"Come on, Doc, have a little fun."

"I have plenty of fun, it just doesn't involve making a fool of myself in front of a bar full of over-imbibed flyboys." Lawson held the door open for Carol, encouraging her to pick up the pace. Carol stashed her helmet and her flight suit in her designated cubby and hurried to the door.

They moved through the base toward the parking lot, falling in step together. Carol kept sneaking sideways glances at Lawson, appreciating the small wrinkles forming around her mouth, the way her blue eyes changed depending on the lighting, how her left eyebrow arched just slightly more than her right. Carol was starting to question her ability to keep things professional if she went to the bar alone with her, so she blurted out, "Hey, Doc, you know my friend Maria, the one I've been telling you about, the pilot?" 

Lawson stopped in her tracks and Carol stopped a stride ahead, turning back toward her. Lawson looked at Carol, face pained, and said, "You've brought her up nearly every day for two weeks and I still don't have a spot for her. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I know. But, I was just thinking maybe I should invite her to join us? You two could meet, at least you would have a face and personality to put with the name."

Lawson closed the gap between them and placed her hand on Carol's forearm. It was warm and soft, and Carol couldn't help but think about how good it would feel on other parts of her body. 

Lawson lowered her voice to a whisper, "Actually, if you don't mind, I was hoping I could talk to you about something important alone." Her voice returned to normal volume, "Another night, I promise. I'll meet Maria and I'll see if I can squeeze another test pilot position out of the boys upstairs." Lawson intimated with her eyes the offices on the second floor of the base.

Carol’s brain was still circling around the thought of Lawson’s hand on more intimate parts of her body, cupping the curve of her breast. . . but she managed to mumble, “Okay,” in reply. Lawson broke physical contact and they resumed their walk to the parking lot in silence. When they got to the lot Carol said, "I would race you, but I don’t think it’s a smart move to beat your boss."

Lawson smiled. "Save that hotshot attitude for the skies. I’ll see you at Pancho's—in one piece."

* * *

The bar was busy but, considering there were not a lot of options within a 50 mile radius, it wasn’t as packed as it could be. When Carol walked in she spotted Lawson leaning against the bar. Carol thought she could spot those shoulders and that black leather jacket anywhere. The Doc's khaki pants and white t-shirt were a uniform of sorts, not unlike Carol’s own standard white t-shirt and blue jeans. Carol couldn't place whether that choice happened before or after she met Lawson.

"Hey, Doc," Carol said, saddling up next to her.

Lawson was near the edge of the bar and Carol became the bookend. Lawson already had an ice cold beer in front of her. Carol motioned to the bartender for the same.

"Finally decided to join me, eh Danvers?"

"How did you beat me here?" Carol asked incredulously.

"Maybe one day soon I'll tell you my secrets." Carol's beer arrived and Lawson picked her own up in a toast, "To you, Carol, my best pilot." 

They clinked glasses and drank, not breaking eye contact for what felt like minutes. Carol realized she was holding her breath, so she turned her head forward and took another gulp of beer. The cold liquid felt good on the back of her throat. Her body temperature was rising, so she untucked her shirt in a feeble attempt to get some air. 

"So, Doc, where did you learn how to create simulations? That flight course was really challenging today."

"What did I just say about telling you my secrets?"

"Come on, Doc, I won't tell." Carol reflexively nudged Lawson with her hip, and laughed to cover the realization of how intimate a gesture that could be. Lawson cracked a smile and took another sip of beer. Pancho's was getting busier and they were slowly being pushed toward the center of the bar.

"What makes you so passionate about being the best?" Lawson asked. Carol thought Lawson was trying to change the subject. Carol let her.

"I have an older brother, that has to explain a little bit of my competitiveness. I can't really say it was one thing or another, I've just always wanted to cross the finish line, you know? Somewhere along the way that turned into doing it first or faster than anyone else."

Lawson noded.

Carol continued, "Too many people have told me no, that I wasn't—" Carol was suddenly shoved into Lawson by a guy who was at least 6 feet tall and unsteady on his feet as he tried to get the bartender's attention. In an attempt not to spill her beer on Lawson, Carol launched the half full glass down her own front.

"What the hell dude!" Carol was ready to take on this jerk no matter his height advantage.

For his part, the guy called over his shoulders, "Look, boys, the little lady wants to fight me over a little spilled beer."

Carol moved toward him, until she felt Lawson’s hands close loosely around her wrists. Lawson moved closer to her, pressing into her back, and whispered into her ear, "He's not worth it, Ace. Come on." 

Lawson pulled her in the direction of the bathroom and Carol relented, relinquishing the potential fight, but not before shooting the guy a death glare.

When they got into the two-stalled bathroom it was empty. Lawson reached around Carol and flipped the deadbolt on the outer door. 

"You don't have any fears do you?" she prodded, brushing a loose lock of hair behind Carol's ear. Carol found her back against the door. She was still heated, despite the cold, beer-soaked shirt now sticking to her chest.

"I thought we weren't sharing secrets tonight," Carol said provocatively.

Lawson looked at her with what Carol thought was desire: the way her mouth opened ever so slightly, how she barely blinked. "I told myself I wouldn't get distracted from the mission, that getting you up to speed and ready for anything was one of the most important things I could do." Lawson sighed, shoulders slumping. Carol reached out and hooked her fingers through the loops on Lawson's pants, pulling her closer.

"But. . ." 

"You're too cocky for my own good."

"What does that mean, Lawson?"

"It means I want to kiss you."

Carol closed the distance and settled into the moment, enjoying the energy between them. Being the same height had its advantages. They held each other's gaze, tension palpable. Carol drew out the anticipation as long as she could before tilting her head and pressing her lips to Lawson's. They leaned into each other and she felt Lawson's hands on her lower back, this time long fingers grazing the top of her ass. 

She beamed knowing she had new sensations to relive, but this time she didn't have to question Lawson's intent. Lawson broke the kiss. They were both breathless, wearing easy smiles. Lawson moved in for another deep kiss and Carol relished the solidness of Lawson's body pressing into her, pursuing her mouth with vigor.

Suddenly, the knob on the door rattled, followed by three loud bangs on the door. "Hey, I have to pee, open up," someone yelled. Lawson moved away from the door, pulling Carol to her, and they both laughed. 

Carol pressed her finger to her lips and then pulled her shirt over her head, dousing it in the sink. The banging repeated. 

"Just a minute!" Carol yelled. She rung her shirt out and pulled it back over her head, striding toward the door, Lawson on her heels. She flipped the deadbolt with authority and pulled the door open. "Sorry, some jerk spilled beer on me and I had to rinse my shirt."

"Whatever," the woman said, strolling past them and into a stall, slamming the door behind her. Carol and Lawson burst into laughter and hurried out of Pancho's, spilling into the parking lot. 

"Come home with me, Danvers."

"I thought you'd never ask." Carol couldn't contain the grin on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot) for the wonderful beta work and [SassySnowperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson) for the technical advice.
> 
> Bonus: cool [Easter Egg](http://www.zimbio.com/%27Captain+Marvel%27+Easter+Eggs/articles/dC121J080JG/Pancho+s) about Pancho's!


End file.
